


Ocean Eyes

by The_MorriganXIII



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Kitsune, Love Confessions, Luffy's sister, Nine-Tailed Fox, Post-Punk Hazard Arc, Pre-Dressrosa, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_MorriganXIII/pseuds/The_MorriganXIII
Summary: "They were a stormy blue on closer inspection, like the violent ocean, but unlike the ocean, those irises were calm and welcoming. Similarly to the ocean, they were endlessly deep."
Relationships: It's very minor - Relationship, LawLu (indirect), Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Vinsmoke Sanji/Original Character(s), Vinsmoke Sanji/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 24





	Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from someone on wattpad. 
> 
> I wanted to bring it here.

He stared in awe as the girl stood above him, back turned toward him and legs spread in a fighting stance. Her hair whipped behind her head, but it was difficult to see. Most of her was a silhouette dampened by the intense light that emitted from her body. The unnatural, white flames enveloped her form in a way that made her appear to him like a goddess.

It was the first time he ever expressed so much infatuation, beyond that of Nami, Robin or any other woman he ever had his eye on. She was different from them. Not at all the same as any other girl he had ever met. In truth, he thought she was too much like another certain captain aboard the same ship. Save for the fact that she was smarter, more rational and by far cuter. Being the twin sister and captain alongside the whimsical meat lover, he eventually toned it down when it came to his perverted nature.

Seeing as she was his captain, it was disrespectful to treat her in such a manner. He stuck to simple chivalry, which involved opening doors for her, carrying her over risky terrain and cooking her the highest quality in meals. When it came to the lust that he usually expressed, he kept it all inside. If there was anything he admired the most about her, it was her smile. It was brighter than a summer's day, a glow that snuffed everything else out of existence. It was the same exact smile as her brother, Luffy.

The light from the fox-fire ability she possessed was even brighter, and it was also just as warm and welcoming. Instead of the usual red or yellowish color, she emitted flames that were pure white, like that of a heavenly angel. He had to try and withhold himself from clutching his chest. It felt like the flames were melting his heart like candle wax. He was captivated by her, and that was the main reason why he didn't fawn over her like he did every other girl. He was simply in love with her. Not with her feminine form, but her as a person. It only felt natural to hold back any lustful impulses.

Those beautiful flames were accentuated by the nine ignited tails that spawned out from her backside. Each one was identical in mass and in length, all equally and individually deadly. He stared in awe as she lifted a burning hand and transformed into something that was animalistic. Sharp tips that resembled claws protruded from her fingers and prepared her for a brutal attack. She bent her knees and pounced forward, the fire licking at the air behind her as she leaped. The opponent, who had overpowered Sanji earlier, was not ready for the attack on her. Lucy was immensely faster, in front of the woman one moment and flashing behind her in the next.

The eyes on the woman widened with fear of knowing that there was someone behind her. Lucy sported a toothy, enthusiastic grin that only she and Luffy could have. Though the rest of her was covered in fox-fire, he could see the expression on her face that screamed that she was itching for a fight. There was another thing she and Luffy had in common. That sense of adventure and reckless abandon. Although Lucy was not nearly as reckless as Luffy.

Unlike the maddening "go-getter," Lucy took the time to come up with some sort of plan B before going straight into a one on one match with the enemy. She also took the time to try and understand some of their strengths and weaknesses before entering the fight. The woman Lucy had fought was no big deal in actuality. She had subdued Sanji, but if she weren't a woman he could have probably dominated her. That was something that Lucy did easily. She finished the woman off with a flaming fist to the face. The sucker punch knocked the woman directly off of the ship, and when Lucy stood as the victor she turned to Sanji with that smile that could melt any amount of ice around a person's heart.

"Sanji!" He felt something jab his arm as he was torn straight out of the wonderful memory. "Sanji!" He felt it again and turned to face the culprit. His heart nearly leaped out of his chest at the familiar face that was so close to his. The feeling of butterflies fluttering around in his stomach was overwhelming at the moment.

"What's your deal? Are you okay?" Sanji took a long, deep breath and immediately calmed himself down at the realization that the person sitting so close to him was actually Luffy, and not who he thought it was. The wild boy pouted at him with his lower lip stuck out like a child. Sanji smiled at him with reassurance.

"How about I make dinner now." He stealthily swayed from the topic and took a hit off of his cigarette. Luffy's eyes gleamed with excitement at that and he grinned happily.

 _That smile..._ Sanji thought as he placed the cigarette back into his mouth and breathed in more smoke.

He watched as Luffy pranced around and gleefully chanted "dinner," repeating the line over and over again.

"Luffy, Would you keep it down!" He heard another familiar voice shout from another corner of the sunny. He knew the voice belonged to the beloved navigator, Nami.

"Tra!" The boy yelled and waved his arm excitedly. His attention subverted immediately, like a dog setting his sights on a squirrel. The boy stretched his arms across the deck and wrapped them unexpectedly around his unfortunate victim. Luffy's new _friend_ stiffened on contact and seethed at the unwanted affection.

Was it wrong that Sanji felt a temporary flux of jealousy? The boy reminded him of her all of the time. It was enough that she was also there all of the time to make his stomach do flips, but there was another version of her walking around, reminding him of her every second. When Luffy wrapped his rubber arms around someone else his mind would, for a split second, turn him into her. The same applied to when he fiddled with their hands out of boredom or rested his head on their shoulders.

He got into a random spat with Zoro once just to help brush away the thought of her being with someone else. Even if it was Luffy doing it, the reminders were strong. He couldn't even bear the thought of her ever being with that moss haired, muscle freak. The mildest implications always sent him on edge.

It wasn't just Zoro either. He couldn't help but feel the urge to snap something in half when he imagined that it was Lucy pulling _tall, dark_ and _handsome_ in for a spontaneous hug, despite the fact that it was not her at all. It wasn't like the man would have appreciated it either.

_This is ridiculous Sanji. Even if it was her, she doesn't belong to you._

After scolding himself internally for his irrational jealousy, he stood up and sighed. He flicked the ashed of his cigarette and tossed the bud off of the edge of the deck. It flew back in the wind and disappeared into the water.

"Come eat dinner with us!" Luffy invited the nonconsenting guest. He replied with a warning to let go of him.

That smooth, husky voice was still a bit unsettling to Sanji. He wasn't exactly used to Trafalgar's presence on the ship even though they had been traveling to dressrosa for a while. He didn't fully trust him, nor did he expect such a sudden alliance. It had been a few days and he hadn't done anything suspicious... Yet.

Maybe it was the way Luffy showed so much affection toward the man. How he so easily grabbed for him and planted the right side of his face deep into the fabric on his back. Sanji longed for that kind of affection, only from Lucy. He imagined her running up to him, that angelic smile gracing her lips as she called his name with a voice that rang like church bells. Her warmth enveloping him as her arms wrap around his torso. Her face buried in his chest and the lovely scent of her hair wafting into his nose.

He slipped a small smile at the thought, which immediately turned into a sentimental frown from the pit inside that told him "it would never happen." He knew she liked him. He understood the look well and could see it in her eyes. The way she looked at him was similar to the way Luffy would stare at the setting sun. Even then a part of him still tried to bring him down. It was probably just another product of the hell _those people_ put him through before he met Zeff.

Sanji shook his head, deciding that he should keep his word and headed to the kitchen. Once he was inside he used the key to unlock the cabinets, which were successfully protected from the clutches of a morbidly rabid Luffy. The key turned and the lock clicked. He skillfully popped open the lock and took it from the door handles. They didn't have latches, being cabinet doors, and they creaked open once the lock was removed.

Sanji lifted his only curly eyebrow that peaked through his blonde hair. There wasn't any flour in there, which was odd because he could have sworn that Nami had gone shopping yesterday afternoon. Then he thought that maybe she left it in her own room. She does that when she returns to the ship after twilight. Usually, the kitchen is locked up before dark so Luffy can't sneak inside when no one is looking.

He closed the cabinet door and locked it back up, dropped the key into his pocket, and stood up once again.

_I'll ask Nami where she put the supply._

Sanji returned to the deck and looked around for the woman. He found Zoro sleeping soundly on the crow's nest, Franky and Usopp chatting obnoxiously over the cyborg's latest tech, Robin-chan quietly reading one of her books while Chopper imitated the same on the table next to her, and Luffy still pestering Law. The man they had tied up, whose name escaped him, looked bored out of his mind. He had actually forgotten his existence on the ship all together. Lucy was nowhere to be seen. She must have been inside somewhere.

He focused his attention on where he wanted to and finally spotted the familiar orange hair. She was sunbathing in a particular spot on the ship so the sun would hit her perfectly.

"Nami-swan!" He called her with his usual adoring tone, waving his arm in the air even though she couldn't see it. She turned around in her reclined chair and pushed down her sunglasses to see him better.

"What is it Sanji-kun." She replied with a tired tone in her voice.

"Would you mind telling me where the cooking supplies are!"

"Huh, they're in the girl's room." She answered with her big, curious brown eyes.

"Okay, thank you Nami-san! May I have the key with your express permission my darling." He smiled and held his hands together as if he were praying.

Nami returned back to her reclined position and readjusted her sunglasses. "No need. Lucy is in there just knock on the door."

"Okay, thank you!" He turned away from her and walked toward the door to the girl's room. His previous gleeful behavior was immediately replaced with something much more solemn.

_Lucy huh._

_..._

She looked over her shoulder, gazing at her figure in the mirror. Right as she was about to come up with an analysis, she heard a polite knock on the door. She smiled, recognizing the knock immediately.

 _Who is it!_ She shouted enthusiastically, despite her knowledge.

"It's me Lucy-san!" The sound of Sanji's curt voice seeped through the closed door. It made her smile, forcing her heart to grow double it's the original size, maybe not as metaphorically as she thought.

She ran to the door, her heart fluttering at the thought of him, and turned the doorknob. Immediately it flew open and smacked him in the face. The door bounced off of him and tremored from the impact. He hissed in pain and clutched his nose with both hands.

"Oh... Sorry." She rubbed the back of her head and looked at him sheepishly.

"You don' neeb do apolodgide do me, Nucy-shad." He tried to speak through the nose he pinched in his hands. She cocked her head to the side with a look that was eerily similar to her twin brother.

"You have enough nosebleeds as it is." She stated bluntly. He only shrugged with his hand still latched onto his nose. "Well, come in!" She grabbed his arm and he let go of his nose, yelping as she pulled him inside. She let go of him and shut the door behind the two.

The room was cozy, fitting two beds on either corner of the room, and a small bathroom door in the center. There was a vanity that stood on the left side and a desk cluttered with maps and navigation equipment on the right. The bed across from that table belonged to Nami, and the other was the property of Lucy.

"What do you think." Sanji turned to look at her.

"Huh?" He replied unknowingly.

"My new outfit. I've been working on it all day." She spun around for him and giggled in the process. Saying his heart nearly leaped out of his chest would have been an understatement. She was breathtaking as always, but something about the way she looked in the moment captured him, like a lamb being herded into a pen.

"It's amazing, absolutely amazing." He complimented without really thinking. Lucy huffed and slumped her arms at her sides.

"You say that about all of my outfits. Come on, I can't be a good designer if you don't give me some proper fashion advice."

"Sorry, Lucy-chan. They're all perfect for me." He apologized but still couldn't bring himself to pay much attention.

"When Luffy becomes king of the pirates I want to design the perfect cape for him. I know he said he doesn't care about that, but I really want to do something special for my brother, you know..." She looked at Sanji and furrowed her thin brows at his expression.

"Uh, hello..." She waved her arm in his face. "Earth to Sanji?" He blinked in the way of a man in a stupor.

"Yeah." He replied with uncharacteristic shyness, his eyes half-lidded as though he were high by the beach.

"Are you okay?" Her face softened into a look of concern. He smiled reassuringly.

"I'm fine. Thank you Lucy-chan." She quirked a thin brow.

"For what?" Her features contorted into a look of confusion. He moved closer to her and she backed up with mild shock in her large, round eyes. She tried to speak, but she was cut off by the gentle grip he had on her shoulders. He pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her small figure, pressing her against his chest.

"For loving me in a way no one else could." Her eyes widened at the words he murmured next to her ear. Her lips fell slightly agape to let out a quiet gasp.

"Sanji..." All she could say was his name. She didn't know how else to react having never experienced anything like it before. It seemed like he was confirming her love for him, but his tone made it sound more like a confession to her.

"I realize what a complete fool I am now." He chuckled softly and pulled away from her a little to look into her eyes, with his arms still around her. She opened her mouth to speak, but he stopped her. "You can tell me I'm wrong, that you're my captain and that's all. I love you beyond that, but I don't expect you to return it. I didn't mean to cause an awkward situation, and I would like to continue as friends. I really don't want to mess things up between us-"

"Sanji." She interrupted quirking her brow up to fit her response, and he ceased his talking.

"Hm?" He looked at her hopefully.

"Shut up." He blinked at her before replying.

"Okay, yes captain. I mean I will." She sighed with a lopsided grin and rolled her eyes at his stuttering, before pulling his face down by his neck and planting a firm kiss on his lips. He tensed with her actions, standing like a stone slab. Having absolutely no idea how to react to what he was certain was his first kiss. Even though she was very obviously inexperienced, he could still feel the fireworks that everyone talked about, and the warmth that spread from his chest to his cheeks.

Lucy pulled away and looked deeply into Sanji's eyes. They were a stormy blue on closer inspection, like the violent ocean, but unlike the ocean, those irises were calm and welcoming. Similarly to the ocean, they were endlessly deep.

Sanji gently stroked her face with the back of his fingers. Her skin was incredibly soft. No silk or fur in the world could compare. It brought him back into his previous daze and he kissed her lips again, which were undeniably softer and warmer. He just wanted to bury himself deeper into the heat, seize the moment like it was his last.

He felt her lips begin to part and he took the opportunity, slipping his tongue past her lips and gliding inside of her mouth. He heard her moan in his ear, a beautiful chime, and it forced shivers to run down his back. She returned the kiss with gratitude, letting her own tongue join in on the sensual dance.

It was at that moment that Sanji couldn't help himself, and he walked her backward until her legs were pressed up against the comforter on her bed. Lucy yelped faintly as she lost her footing and fell onto her back, the cushiony surface bouncing underneath her.

She heard a deep moan come from Sanji's chest that made her shiver. Then she felt a hand glide up her bare leg, slow and tempting. The hand slid up her skirt and caressed her upper thigh while exposing it to the air. Another hand did the same to her abdomen, tickling sweetly up her skin until it stopped just below her bra.

"Captain." Sanji's foggy voice pulled her out of her enjoyment. "May I," he asked vaguely, but his finger brushing along the lace material of her undergarments told her exactly what he was asking for. She took a moment to think about it. Afraid because she had never done it before, but also excited because it was something new. She couldn't describe what it was. Her grandfather used to tell her that curiosity ran in the family. She was drawn to the dangerous and the unknown, just as Luffy was drawn to it.

She eventually decided that she really did want to know what it felt like and nodded her head, granting him permission to continue. He growled into her neck airily and ground his hips into her. She felt his arousal rubbing against her inner thigh. Her cheeks flushed red in reaction to his sexual openness, and her eyes went wider from the strange sensations it granted her.

Sanji stood up and began removing clothes, starting with her own. He unbuttoned her cute, handmade blouse and carefully set it aside on the bed. The air chilled her skin, causing her discomfort. Her upper body was exposed now, all except her breasts, which were still covered by her bra.

Sanji's breath tickled her flesh, just below her shoulder blade. Her own hitched in her throat in anticipation. Sanji cupped her clothed tit and groped it tenderly. He pulled the bra down, revealing the nipple hiding beneath. His eyes caught a glimpse of something else, a small tattoo on her heart. He already knew of its existence, but he never had actually seen it before. It was a tribal style tattoo of a fox, colored in solid navy ink. He remembered her mentioning that she had marked where her power emitted from with a fox that symbolized the kitsune inside of her.

He sucked in a heavy breath and leaned in, first kissing the tattoo, then moving to her breast. Lucy moaned as his mouth latched to her sensitive bud. Her back arched in an immediate reaction as his other hand cozied up to her other breast. He blew gently onto the hardening nub, made wet with his saliva. Then he licked it once more before taking it back into his lips. Letting go again, he blew again, the hot air teasing to the touch.

Sanji placed his remaining hand on the breast he was formerly toying with and latched his mouth onto the neglected nipple on the other one. He applied the same treatment as before, blowing oxygen onto the moistened bundle of nerves.

Lucy tremored lightly and hummed in enjoyment. Whatever he was doing to her felt so good, but she wanted more and she knew that the act wasn't the main course. So she made a move which she thought would help and rolled her petite hips against Sanji. Their pelvises ground together, creating friction above clothed skin. She heard Sanji moan again, and the bulge pressed against her thigh grew quickly in size.

He then pulled himself away from her and focused on removing the rest of her clothing. He waited for her approval when it came to the removal of her panties. His heart pounded in his chest at the sight. Nearly naked with only a small pair of lace undergarments, and a dark shadow on the crotch area marking her own arousal. They were damp with her wetness and he could barely contain himself, imagining what it looked like beneath them.

His cheeks grew hotter and hotter and he knew he had to get down to business or else he was going to blow. That definitely wouldn't end well. He was certain it would ruin the moment entirely. He swallowed nervously as he slowly slipped the fabric down her smooth hips. She looked at him with anticipation as he finally brought himself to do it.

Inch by inch more of her was revealed with the slow tug. He pulled them off of her hips and let them fall lazily down her legs, ushering her to lift her feet so he could remove them completely. He flung them onto the same spot as the rest of her garments.

It was beautiful, he thought to himself, her little pink rose. It glistened in the soft light of the cabin with her want for him. He gawked at it with fascination. He had seen a labia before in adult magazines. Never before had he seen one so close, so real. so perfect.

He wanted to touch it.

So he caressed her inner thigh with as much tenderness as he could manage, and hesitated momentarily before tracing her folds. They were incredibly wet, coating his thumb in her warm juices. He removed his hand from her thigh and put two of his fingers to work.

Of course, he had never personally fingered a woman before. He had observed it on tapes before, learning the basics from that. It helped that Sanji was an expert at following directions. It came naturally being a cook. It was also an advantage that he was so good with his hands. With this in mind, he gave it a shot, slipped his fingers inside her warmth and blushed heavily at the soft cushiony feeling cocooning his appendages.

Lucy hissed above him, feeling jolted by the sensation. She had been watching him the whole time, anticipating what he would do. He had dipped his fingers inside her and she guessed that if felt... _Good_. To her, it was a feeling that bordered on pain, but she wanted more of it. His fingers wiggled inside her and that caused her to make a sound she didn't know existed within herself. It was so feminine and so vulnerable, but the feeling was so nice. She couldn't help herself.

She winced as his fingers began to pump in and out of her walls, curling upwards every time he thrust in. Her hips jutted upward and she moaned loudly, gripping the sheets fiercely. She looked down at him as she felt his soft strands of blonde tickle her inner thighs. She moaned again as another hot sensation hit her. His lips captured her pearl while his fingers slid in and out of her repeatedly. His tongue flicked her lower lips at a quick pace while he sucked her clit, his hot mouth providing intense shocks of pleasure through her.

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut and pursed her lips between her teeth, attempting and failing to suppress another moan. His tongue lapped at her with a fast, consistent rhythm and it caused her noises to fall out in strings. Sanji nearly smirked at his success. He felt immense happiness and relief that he was capable of making her feel so good.

She writhed and whipped her head back into the pillow. She would have hit the headboard if it weren't for the cotton filled block. Her body tremored forcefully and she shifted between holding her breath and exhaling harshly in an effort to contain herself. She felt something build-up, something hot that licked her with increasing intensity. Her hips snapped up once again, and Sanji held them still with his remaining hand.

He never yielded his efforts, lashing and stroking diligently and skillfully. The violence of Lucy's convulsions increased as a wonderful tickle ignited in her, steadily becoming stronger. The tickle hit its peak and Lucy cried out in what Sanji recognized as ecstasy. It was something he never thought he could ever give to anyone.

Her knees buckled and her breathing hitched. With her eyes closed and her back arched, he watched her scream in blinding pleasure until she stopped. High pitched moans and whimpers quietly followed her previous loudness. It was the most glorious sound to him, like an angel from a distant sky island. She rubbed her legs together, easing the swelling that resulted from his assault on her womanhood.

Sanji struggled to remove his shoes, tugging at the shiny--black oxfords. Their thumps on the wood flooring echoed off the walls. He then opened Lucy's legs, lacking patients at that point. The clinking of his belt buckle drew her attention. The movements we're rushed and shaky in his desperation to free himself. He pulled the leather material out of the loops of his suit pants, huffing in irritation at the layers that were still on him. He tossed it aside and swiftly worked at the buttons and the zipper.

He sighed in relief as he pulled them down dragging his pastel yellow colored briefs with them. A hoarse whimper escaped him as he leaned into her and pressed his naked skin flush against hers. He took a moment to look at her face. Her eyes were scared, and her cheeks were flushed pink revealing a bashful side of her.

He smiled sweetly and took the corner of her face in his hand. He left a fleeting kiss on her nose, a reassuring gesture that spoke with understanding.

"Let me know when you're ready." He whispered and ran his fingers through her soft-- tawny brown hair. He was holding everything back for her, his cock harder than he could bear and she could feel it prodding persistently against her. A part of her was nervous, maybe slightly embarrassed. That was a new feeling that contradicted her easy-going personality, but she didn't like seeing him in pain.

It was obvious he was, so she nodded in approval. "Go ahead." Her voice was a lot weaker than she wanted it to be.

Sanji swallowed and felt for her entrance. She twitched and shivered, still feeling the numbing euphoria of her previous orgasm. He entered her releasing a quivering breath in relief. She seethed in pain, although he was slow and gentle, the feeling was sharp. She gripped his hair and bit her lip, biting back a shout that threatened to escape.

"San-" she tried to speak, but she was too choked up, feeling tears brimming in the corners of her eyes.

"Take your time." He murmured with his face pressed firmly into her neck. He was grateful really. He thought if he moved anymore he might cum on the spot. He breathed slowly into his nose and out his mouth in an attempt to contain himself and not burst inside of her. He was also biting his lip, the constricting and squeezing of her walls stretched taught around his cock was too much for him. He held onto her tightly, arms wrapped around her torso and muscles tensed.

He waited for a while, his premature climax withering thankfully. He felt something warm brush across his arm. "Move, I don't mind." She permitted, fingers brushing lightly along his tensing bicep.

"Are you sure.?" He questioned, careful not to do anything that could potentially hurt her.

"I am _Monkey_ D. Lucy. I can take it." She added emphasis to her surname, implying the strength in her blood alone. He nodded, still not entirely sure.

He moaned with a single thrust that sent him teetering. His breath was uncontrollable, shaking with every exhale and tickling the skin of her neck. His movements we're slight but he couldn't muster the strength to hold back anymore. Everytime he thrust was increasingly amazing with every push and tug. He didn't think he could slow down, so he resorted to small swift movements.

Tiny whimpers and hisses sounded next to his ear. Some of them in pleasure and some in pain. Lucy seemed to be enjoying it at least a little. He kissed her ear and began nibbling on her neck, hoping to ease the sting of having her virginity taken from her. This sprung a much more pleasured moan from her, but he didn't think it was enough. So he pushed himself up on his elbow so he was hovering above her while still penetrating eagerly.

He slipped a hand between their bodies and adjusted its angle to fit his middle and index finger back onto her sensitive clit. He rubbed it in circles, causing her to cry out intensely. The mixture of his thrusts and the stimulation on her bud felt amazing, overriding the pain almost completely. This gave him the opportunity to pump harder, even lifting her legs to let himself deeper inside her.

"Sanji!" She whined his name in a way that drove him mad with lust. The combination of squeezing slick walls and luxurious moans was enough cause for him to drive into her rougher than he intended. He made sure to keep his hold on her clitoris, dragging it around with firm strokes.

He sped up, holding her leg up to anchor himself. He had a great view of her from that angle. Her eyes closed and her head thrown back, hair disheveled and lips parted. Her moans fell from her lips like a waterfall on the trail of a nature walk. Her beauty transcended nature's landscape in his eyes. There was something so graceful about her even though she made no effort to have any grace. Especially with her writhing underneath him.

That alone drove him closer to his release. The way he forced her body to move up the bed, her breasts bouncing with every roll of his hips.

"Lucy, I have to pull out." He warned her knowing that he was going to climax soon. Right as he was about to, a pair of hands pulled him back with a firm grasp on his near retreating butt.

"No!" She exclaimed with an almost commanding tone. "Not yet-" she cut herself off with a persistent moan. "Hold it in." He wasn't sure if he could do that. He tried as much as he could, thrusting into her hard and clenching his fists in concentration. He whispered to himself over and over again not to cum yet.

Lucy grabbed a fistful of his hair, her moans shifting between low to high, strong to airy, carving desperately for her release. She let out a final shout of pleasure and arched her back. Sanji kissed her while she rode out her orgasm. She hummed into his mouth and it spurred his own.

Sanji swiftly pulled out of her and came with a raspy groan, sputtering profanities in the process. His hips jutted into his hand while his seed shot out in thin ropes. He sighed multiple times while he came down from his high, stroking his shaft to ease his erection. He sucked in a deep breath and fell forward, landing on top of Lucy but catching himself so he didn't squash her. She yelped underneath him, feeling tingly and still coming down from her own euphoria.

After waiting for a few minutes, Sanji moved from above her and laid himself next to her on top of the covers. "Let's get you cleaned up." He declared immediately, intending on aftercare from the start.  
...

She squeezed his bare torso tighter as he pecked her forehead gently. She hummed happily and buried her face into the crook of his neck. Their bodies tangled in each other's limbs and molded together, as they reveled in each other's warmth. Sanji sighed and struggled to suppress a smile from forming.

She was wearing his shirt, and only his shirt. He never thought anyone would lay next to him, looking so incredibly adorable in a baggy piece of clothing that was twice her size.

The feeling went away when a set of heavy knocks jolted the door. He scrunched his face in disgust at the familiar pattern.

"Oi, dumbass Ero-cook!" The gruff voice of Roronoa Zoro called from the other side. "Are you going to make dinner or what? Luffy is already losing his shit!"

"I'll make dinner when I'm ready you shitty marimo!" Sanji sat up and shouted angrily, feeling irked that the damn lughead tore him from his beautiful moment. He heard a lovely set of laughter sound in his ear and smiled down at the culprit laying next to him lovingly. "What's so funny?" He asked lifting his strange eyebrow.

"You... You and Zoro-kun."

"Oh, you think our banter is amusing?" He teased and began fiddling with her strands of light, brunette hair.

"It's not the first time." She bit her lip and gazed into his aqua blues one last time before he leaned in and kissed her softly. It was a good kiss, full and strong, but gentle like he was handling a set of porcelain china. He parted from her lips and refused to look away, basking in her unique beauty. "I think you should probably cook dinner now." She attempted to cut the tension.

"Sure, what's your pleasure miss." He replied warmly.

"Could you make those amazing chicken and shrimp gyros with the ta-taniki? tazinkiki? takizaki?"

"Tzatziki sauce?" Sanji half smiled in amusement at her struggles with foreign culinary terms.

"Yeah that. I can't get over how good those were. I think I was eating almost as much as Luffy the last time you made those." Sanji laughed and she followed suit.

"Tell the truth Lucy-chan. No one in the entire world can eat as much as Luffy." She held up her arms in surrender.

"Okay, you caught me. I ate a lot, but the amount of food that weirdo eats is atrocious." They laughed again. Sanji brushed her hair behind her ear as they stared at each other.

"Alright let's go. My captain has caused enough suffering for the others. Torao has probably attempted to pitch himself into the ocean by now." She smiled and nodded at Sanji's playful jab towards their ally.

He sat himself up and prepared to collect the pile of clothes that had fallen off of the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Gyro is pronounced Yee-Roh  
> Tzatziki is pronounced Tah-Zee-Kee
> 
> For those of you who don't know, a gyro is a Greek wrap with a meat mixture in it. Usually, the meat consists of lamb, beef or some other type of meat. It is very similar to Shawarma (a food that Tony Stark mentions in Avengers) only Gyros have some different things in it and it comes with its special tzatziki sauce.
> 
> Anyway, I love Gyros, and if you have a Gyro Shack close by I highly recommend trying one.


End file.
